


His saviour ~

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Father-Son Relationship, Harry Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Young Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: this is an abused harry potter fanficwhen while on holiday in the Muggle world Snape meets a 5 year old harry who is trying to get away from his relatives, while Snape help little harry or will his cold heart think for him....
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Summary :

this is a snarry fanfic

when while on holiday in the Muggle world Snape meets a 5 year old harry who is trying to get away from his relatives, while Snape help little harry or will his cold heart think for him....

Hopefully you will like this I have never written an abused harry potter fanfiction before so bere with me


	2. Chapter 1 The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child with large emerald eyes ran into snape how will he react ...

Severus Snape pov 

Its the day after the school holidays all the students have gone and I finally have some peace without any obnoxious brats. 

most of the professors left me one of them but only two stayed, professor Albus Dumbledore and professor minerva Mcgonagall. 

Because they were the Headmaster and Headmistress of hogwarts so they couldn't leave the school. 

I decided to go to my home near privet drive in the Muggle world instead of going to spinners end. 

I just finished unpacking all my things from hogwarts, it's about 12.30 pm so I decided to make lunch. 

I made a sandwich and a glass of water and went out to my front pourch and sat on the chair there. 

The sun was out, there was a small breeze All was silent this is much better than the hallways at hogwarts. 

I had finished my sandwich and was about to get up when a little body ran straight into me knocking me over backwards. 

"oooof" I yelled as I fell

The little kid that ran into me landed lightly on my chest he was light a bit to light for my liking. 

I opened my eyes to stare straight into large Bright emerald green eyes, the child was frozen stiff like he was a statue or was waiting for me to yell at him. 

I then picked him up from my chest and put him on the floor next to me, the kid was shaking with fear. 

The end 

Sorry for the short chapter hope you like it I've never written an abused harry potter fanfiction before so bare with me. 

Also super sorry for not updating any of my other fanfics I completely forgot about this account but I'm back now to get ready for updates to come! 

Bye! 

Word count: 304


End file.
